XWP Survivor Series S02
Last Chance Match for the XWP World Heavyweight Championship Brett Storm © vs Matteo XWP Championship Max Mercury © vs Mario Sanchez XWP Intercontinental Championship Cycloper © vs Alieus Hardcore Match for the XWP Hardcore Championship Anthony Payne © vs Jacob Cass XWP 6 Man Tag Team Championship X Bullet Club (Zack Thompson, PJ Skillz & Reggie Killer) vs SWED (Roacher, Francaios & DoggyDog) XWP Tag Team & NXT Tag Team Championship The Silver Brothers (Alex & Jason Silver) © vs The Lyonhearts (Vixx & Vandy Phoeuk) © Career Threatening Match Mahadi Khan vs Chris Jericho XWP Cruiserweight Championship Sean Avery © vs Chris Danger XWP United States Championship Curtis Stunt © vs Victor X (If VX is medically cleared by Survivor Series) Triple Threat Match for the XWP Internet Championship Cycloper © vs Stunning Bradd vs Mr Macho PRE-SHOW: Gore & Perkins vs Demon Spyke & ??? Loser Leaves XWP Match Kev Deisal vs Scott Razor Arrow & Jet Omega Elliot vs X Bullet Club (Zachary Welch & Seth Turner) Backstories Brett Storm © vs Matteo: During Season 1, Brett Storm & Matteo teamed up against X Bullet Club, beginning a friendship that would last until WrestleMania, when Matteo became the first man to win the XWP World Heavyweight Championship twice, Brett Storm came to the ring, seemingly to congratulate his buddy. However, Brett would turn on Matteo ruining Matteo's moment of glory. Over the next couple months, Brett would try to win the World Title from Matteo to very little success, as Matteo would defeat Brett at Betrayal and despite interference from Zack Thompson at Mayhem, the match ended in a draw. At Money in the Bank, Brett would earn another Title Match against Matteo. It was at MITB, where Brett debuted a new Rolling Kneebar as a finishing move which he used at Summerslam, where Brett would officially join the X Bullet Club which allowed him to win the World Title. Matteo would be injured during this match, putting Matteo out of action for a couple months. At Psychopath, after Brett defended his Title against Jackson Montgomery, Matteo returned and announced his Rematch for the Title would be at Survivor Series. It was later announced that it would be Matteo's last chance at the title while Brett is champion. Which one of these former friends will leave Survivor Series as Champion? Max Mercury © vs Mario Sanchez: At Royal Rumble, Mario Sanchez would defeat Max Mercury for the XWP World Heavyweight Championship. At World's Collide, Mario would defeat Max Mercury again. In Season 2, after Mario lost the Title at WM, both Mario & Max were drafted to Raw. Where at Summerslam, Mario Sanchez won the XWP Championship (becoming the first man to win both World Titles in XWP). At Nightmares, Mario would lose the Title because of interference from Brett Storm. It was then announced at Survivor Series, Max Mercury would face Mario Sanchez with Raw GM Christian Cage adding the stipulation that if any X Bullet Club member interferes, Max Mercury would lose the Title. Can Max finally defeat Mario Sanchez on his own? Or will Mario prove that Max can't win without X Bullet Club? Cycloper © vs Alieus: On the Smackdown after WrestleMania, Cycloper would attack Alieus for no clear reason whatsoever besides to send a statement. The two would face off at Betrayal with Cycloper winning. Cycloper would attack Alieus with Steel Stairs which led to a Steel Stairs Match at Mayhem which Cycloper would again win. At Money in the Bank, Alieus would defeat PJ Skillz to win the Intercontinental Title. Alieus would successfully defend the Title at Summerslam against Skillz & Cycloper in a Triple Threat pinning Skillz but would lose it to Cycloper at Psychopath. Alieus will invoke his rematch clause at Survivor Series. Who will leave Intercontinental Champion? Curtis Stunt © vs Victor X: At WrestleMania, Curtis Stunt would win the United States Championship. At Outlaw, Victor X debuted. At Nightmares, Stunt & VX would face off for the first time ever with Victor X winning the US Title. However, Curtis Stunt, enraged by the loss, attacked Victor injuring Victor's arm and forcing the Title being given back to him which happened. At Survivor Series, if VX is medically cleared, the two will face again for the United States Title. Will VX be medically cleared? If not, who will Curtis Stunt have to face? Mahadi Khan vs Chris Jericho: During the second half of Season1 and the first half of Season 2, Mahadi Khan was on a mission. That mission was to take out all the WWE legends that appear in XWP. During the year, he would beat Brutus Beefcake, Tatanka, Sycho Sid, Greg Valentine, Lex Luger, Arn Anderson & Ric Flair before having a multi month feud with Undertaker. MK would lose to Undertaker at WrestleMania, but beat him at Outlaw, which led to the first ever Hell Bound Match at Summerslam which MK would win. At Nightmares, Mahadi would attack the man who begun all the legends coming to XWP, Chris Jericho. Mahadi would then challenge Jericho to a Career Threatening Match at Survivor Series which Jericho would accept. Can Jericho get revenge and continue his career? Or will the former XWP Champion and Mr. Money in the Bank defeat the Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla? Results * 1. Victor X didn't appear to begin with * 2. Anthony Payne & Jacob Cass shook hands afterwards * 4. Lyonhearts attacked Silver Brothers with chairs after the match * 6. Angel & Bradd brawled into the crowd allowing Cycloper to take advantage * 7. Phenom confronted and challenged Cycloper to a match which Cycloper accepted * 8. Avery hit Danger with his YouTube Title before hitting a Superman Punch, Package Piledriver & Butterfly Piledriver through an announce table * 9. When Max went backstage, Curtis Stunt confronted him and challenged him to a match at the Royal Rumble CPV * 10. Matteo seemingly had it won but Brett had his hand on the rope so the match was restarted. * 11. Mahadi Khan cashed in his MITB Briefcase despite being on Raw Pre-Show * Zack Thompson attacked Jackson Montgomery backstage but Jackson would end up getting the upper hand. * Following the brawl between Zack & Jackson, Brett told Kenny Taylor that he would take Zack's place in the 6 Man Tag Title Match